1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fasteners and, more particularly, to washers therefor.
2. Background Art
Typical fasteners include an elongated shank extending from a proximate end to a distal end with a head disposed on the distal end thereof. The shank typically passes through apertures formed in component layers or plates that the fastener is joining together. The shank of a conventional fastener includes a threaded portion to be secured to an internally threaded nut for joining two or more components between the head of the fastener and the nut.
When a conventional fastener joins two components or plates, a leakage or seepage of water may occur through the joint. The leakage may increase if components are fabricated from dissimilar materials. Since dissimilar materials have different expansion and contraction rates, the components may move relative to each other and to the fastener and form gaps between the apertures in the components and the fastener. This problem may be exacerbated in harsh environments where the temperature differences are greater. Another disadvantage of conventional fasteners is that the material may be subjected to different stress and strain and form cracks that tend to propagate with time, thus, degrading the integrity of the joint.
Therefore, there is a need for a fastener assembly that can be used to join plates fabricated from dissimilar materials and will minimize leakage of fluids through the joint.